The Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection: Volume 2
The Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection: Volume 2 is a three-disc DVD collection of theatrical cartoons starring Woody Woodpecker and the other Lantz characters, produced by Walter Lantz Productions for Universal Pictures between 1932 and 1958. The set was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on April 15, 2008. Included in the set are seventy-five cartoon shorts, including the next forty-five Woody Woodpecker cartoons, continuing the production order from Volume 1. The other thirty cartoons include five Andy Panda shorts, five Chilly Willy shorts, five Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts, five Musical Favorites, and ten Cartune Classics. This is the most recent DVD collection to feature Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Andy Panda, and other Walter Lantz cartoons. No other DVD sets have been released since then for upcoming volumes and plans regarding future releases have been placed on hold. DVD contents Disc One *Woody Woodpecker *1952: **''Termites from Mars'' *1953: **''What's Sweepin''' **''Buccaneer Woodpecker'' **''Operation Sawdust'' **''Wrestling Wrecks'' **''Belle Boys'' **''Hypnotic Hick'' **''Hot Noon'' *1954: **''Socko in Morocco'' **''Alley to Bali'' **''Under the Counter Spy'' **''Hot Rod Huckster'' **''Real Gone Woody'' **''A Fine Feathered Frenzy'' **''Convict Concerto'' *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **''Carnival Capers'' (1932) **''Five and Dime'' (1933) **''Wax Works'' (1934) **''Springtime Serenade'' (1935) **''Puppet Show'' (1936) *Cartune Classics **''She Done Him Right'' (1933) **''Jolly Little Elves'' (1934) **''Candyland'' (1935) **''A Haunting We Will Go'' (1939) **''Fair Today'' (1941) *Bonus Features: **6 “Behind the Scenes with Walter Lantz” segments from The Woody Woodpecker Show. Disc two *Woody Woodpecker *1955: **''Helter Shelter'' **''Witch Crafty'' **''Private Eye Pooch'' **''Bedtime Bedlam'' **''Square Shootin' Square'' **''Bunco Busters'' **''The Tree Medic'' *1956: **''After the Ball'' **''Get Lost'' **''Chief Charlie Horse'' **''Woodpecker from Mars'' **''Calling All Cuckoos'' **''Niagara Fools'' **''Arts and Flowers'' **''Woody Meets Davy Crewcut'' *Andy Panda **''100 Pygmies and Andy Panda'' (1940) **''The Painter and the Pointer'' (1944) **''The Poet and Peasant'' (1946) **''Mousie Come Home'' (1946) **''Dog Tax Dodgers'' (1948) *Musical Favorites **''The Hams That Couldn't Be Cured'' (1942) **''Juke Box Jamboree'' (1942) **''Boogie Woogie Man'' (1943) **''The Overture to William Tell'' (1948) **''Pixie Picnic'' (1948) *Bonus features: **Six “Behind the Scenes with Walter Lantz” segments produced for The Woody Woodpecker Show **Rare TV Pilot Episodes: :The Secret Weapon” and “Jungle Medics” Disc three *Woody Woodpecker *1957: **''Red Riding Hoodlum'' **''Box Car Bandit'' **''The Unbearable Salesman'' **''International Woodpecker'' **''To Catch a Woodpecker'' **''Round Trip to Mars'' **''Dopey Dick the Pink Whale'' **''Fodder and Son'' *1958: **''Misguided Missile'' **''Watch the Birdie'' **''Half Empty Saddles'' **''His Better Elf'' **''Everglade Raid'' **''Tree’s a Crowd'' **''Jittery Jester'' *Chilly Willy **''Hold That Rock'' (1956) **''Operation Cold Feet'' (1957) **''Clash and Carry'' (1961) **''Deep Freeze Squeeze'' (1964) **''Half Baked Alaska'' (1965) *Cartune Co-Stars **''Maw and Paw'' (1953) **''A Horse's Tale'' (1954) **''Dig That Dog'' (1954) **''The Ostrich Egg and I'' (1956) **''Salmon Yeggs'' (1958) *Bonus feature: **''The Woody Woodpecker Show: Episode #47 References *Official DVD website *Information on the shorts and the years they were released Category:Woody Woodpecker